


I happened to spend my life with him

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: Iwa-chan's life summary.





	I happened to spend my life with him

You see, I don't really think I've chosen him. It was more like he was chosen for me a long time ago. Or - he has always been chosen for me, I could say.

Because you see, he has always been there. For me.

You see...

**x**

Someone asked me when I had met him for the first time. I realised suddenly I didn't know.

Like I said; it came across as if he has always been there, turning my life into a nightmare.

(I asked the culprit himself. Obviously, he - out-and-outer - was able to answer. When we were six he moved into my neighbourhood. Initially, his parents were going for somewhere else, somewhere far away from my house, but at the very last moment, they changed their minds.  
Here we go. The Providence.)

He became so integral a part of my life that I couldn't undo it if I tried. And I tried.

My mom liked him, to my surprise, even my dad did. They would always provide me with a bigger breakfast to school - to feed that brown-haired parasite.

On the other hand, he would usually forfeit his treat for my sake, telling me to grow strong and play volleyball with him.

Serves him right! For some time I had my head a little above his.

Apart from stalking me in the classroom, he also enjoyed spoiling my sweet spare time by dropping in and - just like that - sleeping over. Quirks.

"I missed you, Iwa-chan."

Our parents got used to it.

I didn't.

"Get the hell out of my bed, Kusokawa."

Throughout the years - and years - of our co-existence (and then cohabitation) it always made me feel somewhat unusual. A bit... excited and cheerful? Maybe...

Years passed. Somehow Shittykawa was sailing across the waves of his popularity without diving in - no girlfriends. Well, no boyfriends either.

(I thought he may have been a gay. Too sweet - occasionally, when he wanted to seem so. Too pedantic. Too... Oikawish...?

You know, he said nothing.

Yet, I guessed at some point that he may have been waiting - for me to find myself a girl...

He confirmed, "You first, Iwa-chan. We don't want you to feel worse than me, do we?"

"And who is mean, Crappykawa?"

...or to give him lethal hope.

You know, he has always been there, so I couldn't quite imagine carrying on apart.

**x**

"You are demisexual," Matsukawa declared with little astonishment in his voice.

"Oikawasexual," Hanamaki corrected.

"Who cares?" Tooru shrugged carelessly, although his smile was clearly tight-lipped in a nervous manner. "Just say... do you love me, Iwa-chan?"

"I do," I said firmly, having practised that one sentence countless times as if all my life depended on it.

(It did.)

"That's all I need," the setter decided, his face brightening.

It sounded rather like marriage vows instead of dating stuff.

And it actually bonded us as lifelong partners. He just happened to be by my side, and I just happened to marry him.


End file.
